Poor Hikaris 2: Yami's revenge
by SuzukiTakahashi
Summary: sequel to "Poor Hikaris..." Yami's not happy with Bakura and Marik. What will he do? Pairings: RxB, YYxY been stuck on my computer for about two weeks and I've been reading it and rereading it and editing it and reediting it... I hope it's good.


After coming home with Yugi from Ryou and Bakura's apartment, I put Yugi in bed and stayed by his bedside until he felt better. Which was 3 days. After day 3, I began to plot my revenge on the tomb-robber.

He can steal my possessions, insult me in every way he knows, and even try to throw a punch at me, but I **will not** let him get away with harming my aibou in such a way. What video were Yugi and his friends forced to watch?

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring_-

"Hello?"

I peered down the hall at Yugi. "Who is it?" I asked him.

He didn't seem to be paying attention to me. "Oh, hey, Malik! What's wrong? You sound upset."

I walked closer and quietly leaned my head towards the phone he was holding, hoping Yugi won't notice and tell me to 'shoo.' Maybe Malik's explanation as to why he's upset will give me an idea of what they saw and therefore help plot a fitting punishment.

Malik's voice came over the phone. _"Yugi, you might wanna take a look at youtube."_

"Oh. Okay." He replied uncertainly.

He turned and bumped into me. He looked up at me with a frustrated look. "Eavesdropping is rude. I thought I told you that before."

"But you won't tell me what it is you saw and I need to know what it is so I can plot a suitable punishment on the tomb-robber. I don't plan on letting him get away with what he did to you."

He sighed. "I can't really talk you out of it, can I? Here. Talk to Malik. Maybe he'll tell you."

He handed me the phone and I put it to my ear. "Malik?"

"_Yami?"_

"What video were you three watching?"

"_Marik was video taping our reactions to the video we were watching and he uploaded it a day ago. Just watch that video and you'll know."_

"What's the name?"

"_I'll tell Yugi and he'll search it for you."_

I found Yugi at the computer and ready. He seemed strangely interested in what was on the screen.

I handed the phone out to him. "Malik knows the name of the video."

He slowly grabbed the phone. He looked very nervous. Why is that?

"Malik," He started, "I think I know what you're talking about. It's on the front page."

I made sure to lean my head towards the phone again.

"_It's on the front page already? Wait. Is the title, '3 17-Year-Olds' Reaction to 2 Girls 1 Cup'?"_

"… Yeah…"

"_Wow, that was fast. But yeah, that's the video Marik uploaded to youtube."_

"Great." He face-palmed.

I straightened myself and peered over his shoulder at the screen. The video was right there. Yugi kept still in his current position.

What's "2 Girls 1 Cup"?

I wanted to watch this video Yugi found. Yugi's hand was still on the mouse, so I decided to click the video myself. I closed my hand over the one still on the mouse and clicked the video. After some loading, printing came up on screen. I read it out loud.

"'3 17-year-olds watch 2 Girls 1 Cup

Place your bets on which one you think will be the last one standing

Have fun with watching the one on the far left XD'."

I'll search this, "2 Girls 1 Cup" video later. I feel like I need to watch this first.

The footage began.

"_Yugi? Yugi, are you still there?"_

"I'll talk to you later. Here's Yami." He handed me the phone.

I was a little surprised that he had noticed me without turning around but I grabbed the phone anyway.

"Hey, Malik. I clicked the video and I'm watching it right now."

"_Yugi's watching it too?"_

"I think so. Wow, your reactions are pretty strong. Must be really bad."

"_It is…"_

I could practically hear the horror in his tone. What happened next startled me from my thoughts.

"Oh! Wow. Now I know where the beginning of Yugi's illness took place. And where did you go?"

"_I, uh… passed out."_

"You did? Are you alright?"

"_Better than before."_

"Looks like Ryou's going to be sick, too."

"_Does he?"_

"Not sure yet. Oh wait, he's calming down. I guess the video's over."

"_So Ryou was the last one standing. Good for him."_

"Now I'll search this "2 Girls 1 Cup" video."

"_What? That's suicide!"_

Yugi turned to look at me in shock. "You're gonna watch that video? I'm out. I'm not seeing it again."

He hurriedly left the room and I decided to take my seat in front of the computer and searched the title.

"_You could end up like Yugi. You know that, right?"_

I ignored him and clicked the first link I found.

"Clicking 'play' now."

"_What? Wait!"_

"… What the…"

"_Yeah…"_

"OH MY…! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"

"_It gets worse. Stop the video before it gets there."_

"AAAHH! MY EYES!"

"_*Sigh* Too late…"_

"… I think I'm going to be sick…"

"_Hope a trashcan's near you."_

I put the phone down so fast I almost broke it and lunged for the trashcan. After losing my lunch, I realized the horror my aibou and his friends had been through and I was ready to give Bakura his punishment. After the video finally ended, I picked up the phone again.

"You still there, Malik?"

"_Yep. I just wish you hadn't put the phone down near the speakers. I kinda like to keep my appetite this time."_

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"_Don't worry about it. I'm fine. How about you?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've been through worse. But I'll be honest, I think I'd rather put up with Bakura for a full week than watch that video again."

"_Understood. So now that you've seen it, what are you going to do now?"_

"Find a video just as bad or worse to show the tomb-robber as punishment."

"_Oh, that's easy. I stumbled across a video I think you'll like. Just search "BME Pain Olympics." Bakura and Marik wouldn't be able to handle it. Don't ask me how I found it."_

I searched the video like he instructed. "Have you seen it?"

"_Bits and pieces of it. Then I decided to read about it instead and I can easily say that "BME Pain Olympics" is the best punishment for them. Again, don't ask me how I found it."_

I blinked at the phone in suspicion then clicked the link that held the video. Metallic music played in the background during the footage.

"… Hm… it's strange but not- WHOA! WHAT DID- WHY- AAH!"

"_What's going on?"_

"He's… he just… he just cut off his… and now he slicing open his…"

"_He cut of his dick and is cutting open his balls?"_

"Y… Yeah. It hurts just watching it."

I gripped the front of my pants as if I'm checking to make sure I still have my manhood. Then the video ended. I sighed heavily into the phone.

"_You okay?"_

"Yeah."

"_What do you think?"_

"I think it's the perfect punishment."

"_Great. Should we watch it at your place then?"_

"Yes. Bring Marik with you and I'll call Ryou."

"_We'll be there as soon as we can."_

"No. We'll make it a movie night. Come over at… let's say 8 tonight. That way the memories of the video are still vivid and they'll have nightmares." I felt a smirk grow on my face.

"_That's a bit mean of you."_

"I know."

"_I like it."_

"I know." (Anyone get the reference? Cookie to anyone who does!)

"_Well, then, we'll see you tonight."_

I hung up and dialed Ryou's number.

***Ryou's P.O.V.***

"No, Bakura. You're still being punished. You still have at least 11 more weeks until you can sleep with me again."

"Aw, C'mon, Ryou! You can at least give me a blowjob or something! I think I'm already getting blue balls!" Bakura called from his position on the couch in the living room.

"Well then, you should have thought of that before you traumatized all three of us like that."

_Ring!_

I continued to talk as I went to go get the phone. "Besides, you haven't spent that much time with your hand like you used to. I say you should get reacquainted with it. You two were such best friends before we started dating."

He growled at me and I chuckled.

_Ri-_

"Hello?"

"_Ryou? It's Yami."_

"Yami? Hi. What do you need?"

"What does the pharaoh want?"

I put my finger over my lips. Signaling him to be silent.

"_I think I found the perfect punishment for Bakura and Marik."_

"Bakura's already grounded for 3 months. I think that's enough."

"_Perhaps. But would you rather watch him squirm for a few minutes than hear him whine and complain for a few weeks?"_

"Are you saying I should change his punishment?"

"_For something that might have a bigger impact on him and allow you to enjoy his discomfort? Yes."_

"Hm. I don't know Yami. That sounds like revenge and revenge is never the answer."

"_Oh c'mon. Live like a rebel for a day. It's not going to kill you. It's a harmless little video that'll give them sore genitals for the rest of the day. I think that's a pretty good punishment after what they did."_

I blinked. "E-Excuse me?"

"_It's called "BME Pain Olympics." Malik found it and showed it to me. A guy cuts off his penis and cuts open his testicles."_ (I can't imagine Yami talking dirty.)

A shiver went through me at the thought and I instinctively reached for the pants I was wearing. I kneaded the cloth between my fingers, trying to forget the horrible mental image.

"_What do you think?"_

"I… I think that's going a little over board."

"_Okay, fine. If you're not going to make him watch it as his punishment, then can_ I_ at least make him watch it as my revenge?"_

"Yami-"

"_Please? I won't allow him to get away with harming Yugi like that. He was sick for three days because of that stupid video."_

I looked back at Bakura. He was busy watching T.V. I sighed. Yugi was right; there really was no talking him out of it.

I sighed once more. "Alright. I'll send him over. I'll come with him just in case he needs help leaving the house after."

"_Excellent! Come over at 8 tonight."_

He hung up. I looked at the phone thinking about what's going to happen when we get there tonight. I hope Bakura won't be mad at me when we get back.

"Hey, Bakura, we're going to Yugi's place tonight."

He looked at me. "Why?"

"Yami says he has something for you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I fall for such an obvious trap?"

"Because it might shorten you couch time."

His eyes widened. "What time are we leaving?" He was eager.

"We have to be there by 8 so we'll leave at 7:50."

"Alright. In the meantime, do you wanna… maybe-"

"Keep asking and I won't shorten it at all."

He shut his mouth and went back to watching T.V. With lack of anything else to do until we leave, I sat down and watched with him.

Time flew by a lot faster than I thought it would. I checked the clock and it was already 7:45. I stood up.

"We better get going, Bakura. Go put on your shoes and I'll get mine."

After putting on our shoes, Bakura was still just as eager to shorten his couch time as when I told him earlier.

At his house, I knocked and only had to wait about 10 seconds before Yami quickly opened the door.

"Ryou! Tomb-robber!-"

Bakura growled at the nickname.

"-Come in! We were just getting started."

We walked in and he led us to the computer room. Marik sat in front of the computer in one of the chairs.

"Marik? What are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

"Yami said he had something for me." He gave us a confused look as he spoke.

"Well, get comfortable!" Yami nudged Bakura into another seat next to Marik.

I leaned against the wall next to the computer so I wouldn't have to see what was on screen. Malik and Yugi came into the room while Yami was setting up the 'movie.'

"Hey Ryou! How're you doing?" Malik said happily as he took a spot next to me.

Yugi smiled and waved then took his spot next to Malik.

"Hey, Malik. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to watch the show. You and Yugi may not like revenge, but when I see an opportunity, I make sure I get the best seat in the house."

"Ah." That's all I could say.

"Congratulations on being the last one standing, by the way." He smiled at me.

"What?"

"The video 3 days ago? You were the last one standing. Congratulations."

"Oh. Thanks." I smiled back.

A click was heard and I looked up to see Yami grinning widely before stepping back.

Heavy metallic music played shortly after.

Marik and Bakura seemed unfazed at first.

Bakura spoke up first. "I don't get it. What's- … whoa."

"What the…"

They were now staring at the screen in wide-eyed shock. I could tell they were trying to stay strong but whatever they were witnessing was quickly getting to them.

Yami silently stood behind them with a look of great amusement. Malik watched Marik just as happily as Yami. Yugi looked slightly amused. I was surprisingly enjoying my yami's discomfort. I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help but smile.

"N-No. Don't do- he did it. He actually did it." Marik was starting to look a little pale.

"Ryou… I don't wanna watch anymore." Bakura said quietly trying to look and sound strong.

I was starting to feel bad when I noticed the amount of shock in his eyes. The kind of shock that said it was going to stick to him and mock him until the day he died. But his next reaction had me laughing.

"AH! Make it stop!" Bakura covered his eyes, peeking though his fingers.

Marik let out what sounded like a squeak of horror and quickly turned away, taking hold of his pants for dear life.

I was almost tempted to peek around the corner of the monitor to see what they were watching but I was too busy trying to stifle my giggles behind my hand.

The music stopped, signaling the end of the video.

"Is it over?" Bakura's hands fell halfway from his face.

"Yeah, it's over." Marik sighed as he slumped back in his chair.

Bakura let his hands drop into his lap with a small thump and sighed heavily.

Yami spoke up after a few seconds. "So, who's hungry?"

The three of us raised our hands, smiles still on our faces.

Bakura and Marik didn't move. "No, thanks." They both grumbled.

We chuckled and enjoyed dinner together in a separate room.

After dinner, we came back into the room to check on Bakura and Marik and my thoughts were correct. After seeing such a video, they needed help standing up and walking back home. Malik wished us a good night before he left, smiling in amusement at Bakura. Bakura growled. (I don't know why he smiled at Bakura like that XD)

Yami held the door open for us as we left.

"Thanks Yami," I said leaving the house with Bakura leaning on me. "You have a good night."

"You're welcome, Ryou. You have a good night, too. Especially you, Tomb-Robber." He winked at Bakura before closing the door behind us.

Bakura growled again. "He and Malik are going to die."

His response brought back my giggle fit. I clenched my teeth to hold them back.

At our apartment, I helped Bakura to the couch. He sat on the arm.

"Well? Did it shorten my punishment?" He asked.

I giggled a little. "Yes. By a month and a half. So congratulations. In less than 5 weeks you can come back to bed."

He groaned then fell back from his position on the arm and landed on the couch cushions. The groan that said, 'This wasn't worth it.' I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. 11 p.m. I decided to go to bed.

After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

I woke up suddenly for some reason and looked at the clock. It said 4 A.M. I dismissed the wonder of what might've woken me up and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. I squirmed a bit to get comfortable and froze. Something was behind me. Very close behind me. And their arms were around my waist. I relaxed when I figured out what it was.

"Bakura," I said quietly, "5 weeks doesn't mean 5 hours."

"C'mon," He whispered in my ear. "Just this once. Please? I need to know… If I still have my dick." I could tell he was blushing from embarrassment.

I tried to hold in my laugh. "Why don't you check for yourself? You can do that without having to be in bed with me."

"But I need to know if it still works. Please?"

He gripped my shirt to emphasize his plea and I chuckled again. Today I was mean. But for some reason, I didn't regret it. It actually felt like he deserved it. So this is what revenge feels like. It feels good.

He leaned in close to my ear. "I'm really sorry for earlier this week. I said I was sorry before, but now I really mean it. Please have sex with me?"

But not as good as when he's on top. I'll admit. After day two of his punishment, I was trying to fight the urge to tackle him on the couch. I guess he and I are kind of alike in some ways.


End file.
